Je suis malade
by Prims.pop
Summary: "Les projecteurs éclairaient la scène. Il faisait si chaud. Les caméras étaient rivées sur cette scène. On parlait à tous va en entendant la star. Une star qui était connue du monde entier. On l'appelait même Diva. La star qui est-ce ? Et bien c'est moi. Qui suis-je ? Laissez-moi vous le raconter… "


Note Info:

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, les chansons citées sont celle de Dalida et de Edith Piaf. Je le suis inspirée de la vie de Dalida par rapport au film mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Je veux remercier ma fabuleuse Bêta (Lovy-San) 3 Elle a cru en moi dès le début.

Rating : T

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Je suis malade.

Les projecteurs éclairaient la scène. Il faisait si chaud. Les caméras étaient rivées sur cette scène.

On parlait à tous va en entendant la star. Une star qui était connue du monde entier. On l'appelait même Diva.

La star qui est-ce ? Et bien c'est moi.

Qui suis-je ?

Laissez-moi vous le raconter…

Je me nomme Harrison Potter dit Harry… Je suis née dans une petite maison de Sicile durant l'été 1980,le 31 juillet. Mes parents étaient d'origine anglaise, mais avaient décidé de vivre sous le soleil et non la pluie. J'ai toujours eu des problèmes de vue alors mon père me jouait de la trompette pour me faire entendre la vie et la voir à ma façon. J'adorais ça …On n'était pas très riche, on vivait avec très peu d'argent jusqu'à mes six ans. Mon père et ma mère furent pris dans une histoire sordide de mafia. Je fus donc confié à une famille qui vivaient dans une ferme.

Des gens adorable qui m'élevèrent comme leur propre fils. Et Dieu seul sait qu'ils en avaient, des fils. Ce couple se prénommer Weasley. Molly était la mère et celle qui dirigeait d'une main de fer cette petite tribu. Son mari Arthur était un fermier rêveur et inventeur. Ensuite vint leurs enfants. Je n'ai pas connue réellement les deux premiers car ils sont partis très vite de la maison. Bill l'aîné, le frère super cool qui donne des bonbons et fait de la moto. Charlie le dresseur de chevaux professionnel. Puis vient Percy. Que dire... il est fait pour la politique - tout aussi menteur et inintéressant. Ensuite les jumeaux, Fred et George ; c'est grâce à eux que je vous parle de ma vie aujourd'hui. Puis vient mon meilleur ami et mon pire ennemi à la fois qui est né la même année que moi . Et heureusement, au milieu de tous ces garçons il y avait la belle Ginny. Ah Ginny ,c'est aussi grâce à elle que j'ose me révéler comme je suis...

Avant mes 17 ans, je ne chantais jamais ailleurs que dans ma fut le mois d'octobre que tous commença. La vie qui m'a emmené jusque-là.

C'était un mercredi 8 octobre 1997. Je venais de me lever quand on sonna à la ferme.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait énormément de monde qui venait par chez nous, sauf les commerçants qui venaient nous acheter notre lait, fromages et charcuteries. Sauf que là il était déjà 8h passé et en temps normal ils venaient vers les 4h du matin.

Ron passa devant moi sans m'adresser une parole. Nous nous étions disputés la veille et il n'acceptait pas d'avoir tort… Comme à son habitude à vrai dire. C'était ça qui était difficile quand on partageait une chambre... et encore plus lorsqu'on a une relation ambiguë avec cette personne. Un jour frère, un jour ennemi et un jour inconnu.

Enfin bref, passons cette histoire qui sera oubliée dans la soirée, comme en temps normal.

Je me mis en quête de m'habiller. Je n'allais plus à l'école depuis un an Car j'avais à nouveau des problèmes de vue et que des lunettes ne suffisaient plus. J'étais pratiquement aveugle. Donc Molly me faisait donc l'école à la maison .

Au moment où je posais ma main sur une culotte qui semblait propre, on rentra dans ma chambre.

Harry ?

C'était la voix gracieuse de Ginny. Sa voix était une des plus belles choses que j'avais entendu depuis celle de ma mère. Ginny était une jeune de fille de un an ma cadette, plus grande que moi et qui avait toutes les proportions pour devenir mannequin professionnel. Mais avant ça, elle souhaitait devenir Miss Univers. Et je suis sûre qu'elle a toutes les qualités pour le devenir.

Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller?

Je rougis malgré moi et lui répondis d'un oui très bas. Depuis quelque mois, je n'arrivais même plus à retrouver tous mes vêtements. Je ne voyais plus que des formes avec très peu de couleurs , ou alors des couleurs mélangées à d'autres. Elle me mit un t-shirt et un pantalon classique et je sentis qu'elle m'enfilais mes douce pantoufles. A la fin de ceci, elle m'assit sur le lit et me coiffa les cheveux qui étaient presque aussi long que les siens. Alors qu'ils lui arrivaient au creux des reins, les miens m'arrivaient à mi-dos.

Il nous arrivait d'aller au marché ensemble, et par moment elle me transformait en princesse. Elle me disait que j'étais bien plus belle en femme, même plus belle qu'elle. J'en riais, mais bizarrement ça me plaisait. J'avais la sensation de plaire vraiment. Le regard des hommes sur moi me faisait me sentir bien.

Tandis que lorsque j'étais au naturel, je ne ressentait que de la pitié... ou même du dégoût...

Alors oui je me travestis. Toute la famille le savait et l'acceptait, sauf Percy qui avait du mal avec le milieu Gay.

Ce jour-là, Ginny ne me mit que du blush et du gloss. Je sentais mes cheveux former une queue de cheval haute car elle dû me mettre quelque barrette pour maintenir les cheveux de la nuque.

Voilà, Harry. Viens, je te descends.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais à ce moment-là je n'étais qu'un devoir scolaire pour les jumeaux, alors que c'est pourtant eux qui m'ont évelée au rang d'étoile. J'entendais un vieil air joué sur un piano. Un air doux. Une ballade française. Je la connaissais. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose mais toute la famille chantait, ça j'en étais sûre. Je reconnaissais toutes leurs voix sans hésiter. Ron ne chantait pas. Il était au piano. Ginny commença à chanter cette chanson et je fus transportée par cette irrésistible envie.

Elle me prenait au ventre.

Et je me laissais bercer. En chantant.

« Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allumé le feu

Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs

Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux

Balayé les amours avec leurs trémolos

Balayé pour toujours

Je repars a zéro

Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien

Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal

Tout ça m'est bien égal

Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien

Car ma vie, car mes joies

Aujourd'hui ça commence avec toi »

A la fin de la chanson, je n'entendais plus aucun bruit. Puis des applaudissements. Je dois dire que maintenant, je suis comme Piaf. Je ne regrette rien… même si j'ai souvent donné l'air que si.

Une voix s'éleva. C'était George, un des jumeaux. Il me félicitait pour ma prestation et me disait que je devais monter avec lui à Paris. Fred le soutenait et me disait que dans la vie, on n'avait pas deux occasion pareilles .

Bien sûr, Molly n'était pas d'accord mais Arthur avait toujours trouvé que je n'étais pas faite pour la vie à la ferme. Je n'étais pas comme Ron. Alors il prit la décision pour tout le monde je partais pour Paris.

Le lendemain je fis mon au revoir à tout le monde. On m'habilla directement en femme et on bannit tous mes anciens vêtements d'homme. Sois disant, je serais la première Diva à monter sur les planches officielles .

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas comme Fred l'avait espérer. Les portes se claquaient au fur et à mesure. On me disait trop excentrique pour la France.

Jusqu'à 2002, le jeudi 14 février. Je devais faire une petite présentation dans un vieux bar pas très glorieux au Marais. Qui l'aurais cru. Un ancien producteur était là. Je n'avais que 22 ans et la vie allait m'ouvrir ses portes. Vous le connaissez sans doute. Il se nomme Orlando. Oui, le Orlando de Dalida. Il me parla et me dit « Je vais faire de toi une star ».

Fred et George restèrent avec moi. Surtout Fred. Il apprenait le métier et restait près de moi. En moins d'un an, on me connaissait dans toute la France. A Noël je m'offrai une intervention pour les yeux. Et je pus voir, voir tous les détails de la vie. Ce fut un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

En 2004, on commença à mettre mes disques aux Etats-Unis. Je commençai même à tourner dans des films. Ma carrière fut sous les traits d'une femme. Oh bien sûr, tout le monde savait que je n'en étais pas une vraie et heureusement.

Côté cœur, je fus moins gâtée. J'ai eu une aventure avec une femme qui a bien failli me coûter mon succès. Elle tomba enceinte de moi et me menaça pour m'escroquer de l'argent.

Le 2 janvier 2005 à 6h38 du matin, on m'appela pour me dire que le travail avait commencé. Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai même pas dis son prénom. Elle se nommait Pansy. C'était une franco-anglaise. Ce n'était pas la plus belle des femmes, mais je l'aimais. Même avec tout ce qu'elle m'avais fait, j'étais à sa merci.

Vers 10h du matin, les médecins sont venus me voir pour me demander qui je vouler sauver. Je voulais choisir Pansy mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider sans même la voir.

On me laissa entrer dans la salle. Elle me dit que je n'avais pas à choisir, qu'elle sentait ses derniers instants venir. Elle était désolée pour tout, mais elle me demanda une dernière chose :

\- Harry, s'il-te-plais. N'ai plus aucun enfant, et fais en sorte que je sois la dernière femme de ta vie en dehors de notre fille si c'en est…une…

Voilà. Alors quand on me demande pourquoi je vais chaque dimanche sur sa tombe, c'est parce que cette femme était la seule honnête femme en dehors de ma famille.

Je me retrouvai papa célibataire à presque 25 ans, d'une petite nommé Lysandra, dit Lily.

Quelque mois après sa naissance, je me fis faire une vasectomie et je mettais fin aux relations avec des femmes.

Si cela m'a dérangé ? Bien sûr. Mais je ne devais plus me voiler la face. Je me sentais hétérosexuelle et non lesbienne.

Lors d'un spectacle à New-York en 2007, je rencontrai mon premier époux. Il se nommait Marcus Flint. Cela ne dura pas car deux mois après notre mariage, il se tua en moto.

Cela me brisa de nouveau. Mais Fred était là, il m'empêcha de faire une bêtise.

En fin d'année 2007, on perdit Molly et Arthur. Le feu est plus fort que nous autres humains. Ron partit faire le tour du monde tandis que Ginny décida de venir vivre avec moi à New-York et m'aider avec Lily.

Ce qui me choquais, c'était que plus les malheur venaient dans ma vie et plus on m'achetais mes CD. Je ne pouvais plus faire un pas dehors.

Alors je me mis à voyager.

En juillet 2008 j'étais à Moscou quand je rencontrai l'homme qui allait le plus longtemps partager ma vie. Il était en voyage avec sa femme de l'époque. C'était un homme puissant, sa banque était une des plus riches du monde. Il se nommait Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Orlando et Fred m'organisèrent le plus beau mariage de tous les temps.

George s'était lancé dans l'événementiel depuis quelque années avec sa petite amie, Angelina. Lily adorait son deuxième papa. D'ailleurs, moi elle préférait me nommer « papounet ». Peut-être à cause des robes...

Je me souviens de notre lune de miel. On était parti à Bora-Bora. J'avais laissé Lily à Ginny car je trouvais que ces deux semaines-là était faites pour Draco et moi, sans personnes autour. Honnêtement ,si j'avais étais une véritable femme, je me serais retrouvée enceinte durant ces deux semaines...

Mais voilà les bonnes choses ont une fin... On vécut ensemble un véritable conte de fée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse renverser sur un passage piéton par une femme en furie qui venait d'apprendre que son mari l'avait trompée. Je fis ma première tentative de suicide je sautai d'un balcon. Mais je me suis juste retrouvée dans le coma durant 6 mois.

Orlando et Fred ont décidé de me mettre dans l'ombre pendant un an durant lequel on me ramena en Sicile. Un jeune infirmier me pris en charge. Son prénom incitait aux choses illicites. Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Il commençait ses études. Ce n'était qu'un stagiaire pour résumer. Il m'annonçait qu'il avait 19 ans alors que moi j'avais déjà 32 ans. Mais il me fit reprendre goût à la vie...

Fred me disais de me méfier, ce n'était qu'un jeunot. Et je l'écoutai pour la première fois. Je mis fin à une cette relation. Il se pendit dans sa chambre et je fus la première à découvrir le corps.

Forcément cela ne fit que me replonger au plus bas...

Alors je me remis au travail comme jamais. Mes chanson se vendaient comme des petits pains.

En 2015, le 2 janvier , je fêtais l'anniversaire des 11 ans de ma fille quand Ginny nous fit une crise cardiaque. Ma Ginny. Elle qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour moi et ma fille, n'avait jamais fait d'élection miss en dehors de Miss Sicile l'été de ses 18 ans...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Je chantais mais c'était tous. Je voyais Orlando s'inquiéter. Je crois qu'il revoyait sa sœur en moi à certains moments...

Aujourd'hui nous somme le dimanche 7 août 2016. Il est 1h30 du matin. Lundi, j'ai amené ma fille à Fred en lui disant que j'avais besoin de calme pour le concert au stade de France de samedi 6 août.

J'ai chanté jusqu'à minuit. Mes deux dernières chansons ont été un hommage aux deux chanteuses de talent que j'ai toujours estimé.

« Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien

Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal

Tout ça m'est bien égal

Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien

C'est payé, balayé, oublié, je me fous du passé

Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allumé le feu

Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs

Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux

Balayé les amours avec leurs trémolos

Balayé pour toujours

Je repars a zéro

Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien

Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal

Tout ça m'est bien égal

Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien

Car ma vie, car mes joies

Aujourd'hui ça commence avec toi »

On m'applaudit pour cette reprise. Ma fille dans les coulisses me regarda sans véritablement comprendre.

Je lui souris, lui envoya un baiser.

On m'apporta sur scène une coiffeuse, un paravent et un portique de vêtements d'homme.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois que mon micro était en place, bien accroché à mon oreille. Puis je me mis à chanter a cappella en m'asseyent devant la coiffeuse.

« Je ne rêve plus,

Je ne fume plus,

Je n'ai même plus d'histoir'

Je suis sal' sans toi,

Je suis laid sans toi,

Je suis comme un orphelin dans un dortoir »

Puis la musique se mit à jouer. Elle accompagna mon dernier chant.

J'attachai mes cheveux en chignon et je me mis à me démaquiller tout en chantant.

« Je n'ai plus envie

De vivre ma vie

Ma vie cesse quand tu pars

Je n'ai plus de vie

Et même dans mon lit

Se transforme en quai de gar'

Quand tu t'en vas »

Je me levai et me mis à chanter d'un voie plus forte.

Complètement malade

Comm' quand ma mèr' sortait le soir

Et qu'ell' me laissait seul avec mon désespoir,

Je suis malade,

Parfaitement malade »

Je me dirigeai vers la paravent en chantant d'une voix plus triste. Je me changeai en homme je mis un costume.

Je sortis du paravent en nouant ma cravate.

Et là, je me permis un œil vers les coulisse. Ma fille avait compri, Orlando aussi. Il n'y avait que Fred qui ne comprenait pas. Même mon public avait compri. Mais personne ne disait mot. On me laissa finir ma chanson jusqu'au bout. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie de star, je me présentai en homme. En vrai homme.

« Comme à un rocher

Comme à un pêché

Je suis accroché à toi,

Je suis fatigué,

Je suis épuisé

De faire semblant d'être heureux quand ils sont là

Je bois tout's les nuits,

Mais tous les whiskys

Pour moi ont le même goût

Et tous les bateaux

Portent ton drapeau,

Je ne sais plus où aller,

Tu es partout

Je suis malade,

Complétement malade,

Je verse mon sang dans ton corps

Et je suis comme un oiseau mort quand toi tu dors,

Je suis malade,

Parfaitement malade,

Tu m'as privé de tous mes chants,

Tu m'as vidé de tous mes mots,

Pourtant, moi j'avais du talent

Avant ta peau

Cet amour me tue,

Si ça continue

Je crév'rai seul avec moi

Près de ma radio

Comme un gosse idiot

Écoutant sa propre voix

Qui chantera...

Je suis malade,

Complètement malade

Comm' quand ma mèr' sortait le soir

Et qu'ell' me laissait seul avec mon désespoir,

Je suis malade,

Parfaitement malade,

Tu m'as privé de tous mes chants,

Tu m'as vidé de tous mes mots

Et j'ai le cœur complètement malade,

Cerné de barricades,

T'entends, je suis malade »

A la fin, le public applaudit comme jamais. Des fleurs me furent livrées. Je remerciait tout le monde.

Je fis un au revoir à ma famille et dirigeai vers mon appartement, près de la tour Eiffel.

J'ai terminé cette lettre.

Lily, sache que je t'aime au-delà des mots. Mais je pense porter malheur à tous les gens que j'aime. Fred aura ta garde exclusive jusqu'à ta majorité.

Il déposa la lettre sur sa table de nuit, à côté des médicaments.

Avant de faire ceci, Harry voulait prendre un dernier bain. Il le fit couler. Notre homme y resta pendant 1h puis on l'appela sur mon portable. Alors il prit son téléphone et répondit :

Allô, Harry ?

Oui, Fred, qu'y a-t-il ?

Fred lui parla du spectacle pendant une demi-heure. Harry lui fit une dernière confidence.

\- Je t'aimais. Et tu sais quoi ? Si j'avais été une femme et que tu n'avais pas été mon frère d'adoption, c'est avec toi que j'aurais eu Lily.

La Diva raccrocha et pris ses cachets.

Elle s'endormit.

Sans jamais se réveiller...


End file.
